Imprint With An Attitude
by Ally.41403
Summary: Not all imprints are shy, quiet, all those different things. Sara is a fierce girl who cares about the earth a lot, and normally gets teased by being called Earth Girl, but she actually likes it. Sara hates the Hallmoniters, but what happens when she falls in love with the shyest and quietest one of the group. Will he still love her with all her family problems. Seth imprint story.
1. Earth Girl

_Hi! My first fan fiction story ever! Hope you like it!_

_*I do not own twilight sadly*_

Chapter 1

Sara P.O.V.

My sister Elizabeth, or Liz, is refusing to go to the beach with me. We just got to La Push, Washington and it is sunny out.

"Come on! It is one of the only sunny days there is in La Push, and we have to meet some sane people who will be happy to be able to go to the beach, unlike you!" I whispered the last part a little too loudly because obviously she heard me and started screaming.

"I'm sane! Maybe I am the only sane one in the world and everybody else is insane!" She drags out the last word like she is drunk. When she is mad she does that, and I have to say it gets very annoying. I think she does that just to annoy ME!

I'm Sara. I have very light green eyes that many people says bring bad luck, and I certainly hope not. Also, I have bleach blonde hair that is weirdly natural. I'm 15, Liz is 17. But I am skipping a grade so I am in 10th grade, and Liz will be held back so she's in 10th also. I'm average height, 5'8", I think.

Finally I convinced Liz to come, well after Mom yelled at her to go, but she said we have to take the car. I prefer to ride bikes because cars create air pollution, and I am all about the environment and recycling. All the kids in my school call me Earth Girl, they think it is an insult, but I take it as a complement. As you can see I'm sorta weird like that.

P.B.

I can't swim, so while Liz was tanning I walked along the shore and saw my foot steps washing away behind me_._I love just feeling the water hit my feet peacefully, but obviously _something,_ or should I say _someone _had to ruin it.

"Hey, Earth Girl, you want to recycle this!" Brady one of the _hallmoniters _shouted to me, while throwing a can into the water.

"You know what! Don't blame me when the Earth come crashing down from all you '_**Hallmoniters' **_as people call you! jerks!" I snapped putting air quotients around hallmoniters. But when I said jerks it was quieter but loud at the same time.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh! Burn!" The always quiet one says. And for the first time he looks at me his eyes lock into mine, and doesn't break the gaze. I quickly look away not wanting any commotion, they can be a pain in the butt sometimes and I don't want to see any of them right now. Just then another one whistles, it was Collin I believe. I snort and walk away angry.

When I finally find Lynn, I guess I went in a huge circle, because she was only a few feet away from the guys, why does God have to be so mean to me.

"Hey there!" I whisper/shout in her ear. I guess I was really sneaky because if there was no gravity she would be at the moon already.

"Sara! Jeeze! You scared me, like, more than half to death!" She shouted I heard chuckles behind her. HALLMONITERS! I screamed inside my head. But out loud I shouted,

"What you staring at creeps! Do you like the view." I shouted gesturing to my body. I heard a whine.

"That's what I say." Collin whimpered "Stealer!" He added a little louder.

"Maybe you're the stealer!" I shot back "Now Ba-Bye" Just as I turned to face Lynn I heard someone say, 'for now'.

_Review!_


	2. Lynn

**_Hhheeeyyy peoples! So second chapter hope you like!_**

**_*I do not own Twilight*_**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. Brady was teasing you. you shot back at him with all you end of the world stuff that you don't even believe in. Nice job by the way, you barely ever talk to strangers. Then Mr. Shy Boy burned Brady, and just stared at you, Little creepy as I might add. Collin I think his name is whistles, and you snorted while walking away. Typical Sara." Lynn recapped once I told her everything by the rocks of the cliff by the water. She is one of those people who take a year to get a joke someone told them.

"Yep," I say quickly after the lecture, as it seems, Lynn just gave me. Also, she over thinks things a lot, I mean a lot. "And those boys weren't strangers they are the jerks of the school, as I might add." I say mocking Lynn.

"Well I think Mr. Shy Boy likes you!" Lynn squealed. "You should go talk to him!-"

"NO!" I said sternly. "He was probably just surprised I was the one to talk back to that guy."

"Fine! Maybe I will then. Or I could just ask one of his friends-" Lynn huffs while starting to walk away slowly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Not allowed!" I told her quickly.

"Maybe I'll ask when you leave." Lynn replied sadly. "And you won't be able to stop me!" She teased.

"Fine! Just don't say anything about me. O.K.? Promise?" I gestured knowing if she doesn't think this through she will break a promise, and she can't live like that, she is a person of her word. It's weird, but she is my best friend, and grew up in the Jones family, and like Lynn they are very different.

"No. No. No! I know what you are trying to do! It's not going to work I'm going to ask them and see if they are lying, and you know how well I know when you, and everybody else lies." Lynn States and she's right, a while back I just gave up on lying to her.

"Fine! I have to go find Liz. We have to be back for dinner." I huff. She knows that Liz and I came in a car. "Ba-Bye, Lynn Marie Jones!" I shout from down the path we came from

"Ba-Bye, Sara Lacie Jet!" Lynn shouts, but she is already far away, so it is very faint.

_Review!_


	3. Seth

**_Chapter 3!_**

_I hope you like! already 3 followers!_

**_*_**_**I don't own twilight***_

Chapter 3

A twig snaps behind me and I turn around as fast as I can. Standing before me is a huge sandy colored wolf. Again, as quickly as I can I turn around and run as fast as I could, toward the part of the beach everyone was at.

When I got close by Liz, I slowed down to look behind me. In that one second I ran into a boy like 6'1", and since I'm smaller than him I'm the one to end up with sand dust coming off of the ground and circling around me.

I look up ready to yell at the boy not to jump out of the blue and make me fall on my butt, just when I my eyes look up I figure out that it was that boy who was staring at me, and decide to say something else. Just to be polite.

"I'm soooo sorry I was just running from this huge wolf, dog, thing, and it really freaked me out!" I started gibber-gabbering "Sorry. What's your name? All I've ever known was your nickname, Mr. Shy Boy, and I'd like to put an actual name to this guy who was staring at me. Oh, and I'm Sara Jet, also known as Earth Girl. And tell your friends I actually like that nickname."

"Well first of all it's alright. Second, a wolf?" I nodded "And third it's Seth. and I'll tell them don't worry." Seth said very calmly. I don't know why he wouldn't be afraid of a wolf, especially a huge one. Seth is one weird kid, but so far very nice.

"Why are you even here, I mean your little posse isn't?" I say. Like seriously, all his friends are gone so he decides to come over here and practically throw me to the ground.

"Well they all left to be with their girlfriends, but Collin, Brady, and myself stayed." Seth started. Why wouldn't they be with their girlfriends? "So I decided I would just walk around and I kinda bumped into you." He smiles. Why would he smile about something like that. Did he mean to bump into me and make me fall down.

"Well thanks for bumping into me, now I have sand all over my clothes. Could you keep my friend Lynn away from your friends, please?" I begged using my puppy dog face. He just laughed.

"Sure thing." Seth replied rustling my hair. I whacked his hand away and fixed my hair. Seth held his hand like it really hurt. "Och!" He said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't touch my hair!" I said pointing my index finger at him. "And that wasn't even the hardest I can hit!" I say narrowing my eyes. "And don't make me hit harder!" Just then Liz comes by.

"We have to go dinner's almost ready, Sara." Liz told me. I nodded, waved goodbye to Seth and started to walk away when Seth grabbed my arm and said into my ear.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I thought about it for a moment. then decided to say.

"Meet me by the rocks of the cliff tomorrow at one o'clock and you will get your answer. Ok?" I whispered so Liz could not hear. Seth nodded, I waved goodbye again and jumped into Liz's Jeep, but not very happily.

_Review please!_


	4. Knowing

_I'm getting over the humor just a smidge in this chapter. So hope you guys like!_

_*I don't own Twilight*_

Chapter 4

*Next day 1:05*

I'm sitting on a large rock waiting for Seth to show up. I wrap myself up in a blanket because it's freezing cold today especially by the water. He better show up soon, because, I'll probably get frostbite soon. -

"Hey there!" Seth says erupting my thoughts with his very happy tone. I jump. "Sooo, are you going to answer my question from yesterday?" Duhhh! Why would I be here if I weren't. I mentally Shout.

"Would I be here almost freezing to death just to say nothing?" I say. He shakes his head like a dog. "To answer your question, I want to get to know you first. What is your favorite color?" I ask seriously. He's trying to think about it for a while but I know he already knows. "Could you just say it already, we only have a hour." I throw a rock at him. He chuckles.

"Alright, alright. it's turquoise, what is your favorite color?"

"Mine is obviously forest green should know that. If you ask why, I'll tell that wolf to rip your throat out! And that thing has huge paws." I threat playfully. But that wolf thing did have huge paws, even for a huge wolf like itself. He just chuckles again. WHAT DO I NOT KNOW! "What! Am I missing!"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Seth says. After that I learn that his favorite food is, hamburgers, his favorite flower is a lilac. He has one sister, Leah. His father passed like about a year ago. His mother is a nurse like mine. He is 16.

I told him that my favorite food is cherries, my favorite flower is a white rose. I have a sister, Elizabeth, or Liz, who is 17, and a brother Tyler who is 24. My father left us when I was 3 months old. My mother is a nurse like his, and I am 15.

"Why do you look 25, like seriously." I say. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why would you think that?" He says.

"You and your friends may act like 4 year olds but physically you're all like 25! Why? I thought you were 16?" I tease. "Well I have to get going. But, one more thing, yes." I start running away I got pretty far before he caught up to me.

"Two things, one, are you on the track team or something? Two what do you mean by 'yes'?" He asks.

"Yes I am on the cross country team actually. And 'yes' to the date." I smile. He also smiles.

""Pick you up at 7 o'clock Saturday?" He practically asks.

"I don't know about Saturday. We'll have homework." He frowns. I pause for a moment, "Of course Saturday will work." We both smile and I walk away.


	5. School

_*Sorry haven't updated in a couple days been busy with softball._

*I do not own Twilight*

Chapter 5

*First Day Of School*

As I get ready for my first day of school I realize I hadn't told Seth I was in his grade. Guess that will be a surprise. I take a shower, pick out some clothes to put on, put a smidge of mascara on, and grab an apple to take on the walk to school.

As I'm walking, I hear footsteps coming toward me and my heartbeat picks up. Just then I hear a chuckle that I would know anywhere. Seth!

"Seriously Seth! Why would you just walk behind me and laugh. You could stand by me and see what classes the other person has! If you dare!" I yell trying to sound evil. Still not turning around.

"Fine!" He throws his hands up and one slaps me on the head. I grab the hand and twist it behind his back and I feel a sharp pain in my arm like it was his pain. I let go of him and automatically he is right by my side supporting me from collapsing it hurt so bad. "Are you okay?!" He asks with hurt and sorrow in his voice. "I'm sooo sorry!" I turn to face him.

"What are you sorry for? It was probably just so reaction that I got from something I did earlier." I say. I stand up straight dust off my jeans and keep on walking and laughing.

"Why are you laughing." Seth asks while trying to catch up.

"Nothing. So what are your first classes?" I ask.

"Umm," He gets out his timetable "History, french, algebra, lunch, science, ELA, and P.E. this trimester." Seth answers. "You?"

"Same. To bad we're not in the same grade." I fake a frowny face and sneak a peek at his locker number, 83. I'm 84.

When we get to the school doors I take the long route to class while he goes to his locker because I don't need to go to my locker just yet. I can't wait until lunch then P.E. my two favorite classes.


	6. Suprises

_Chapter six! Shout out to Guest I also believe Seth is so amazing!_

*_I do not own Twilight*_

Chapter 6

When I get to history, I take a seat in the back of the room where no one is. I hide my face to stay hidden and see if Seth figures out it is me. -

"Is this seat taken?" Seth asks. I look up his face turns to pure shock. "Sara?"

"Why do you always interrupt my thoughts? And of course it's Sara. Take a minute to put the puzzle together." He sits down and takes a few minutes to put it together. I smile at him when realization hits his face, and he smiles back.

"I'm guessing you skipped a grade, or snuck into the classroom to see me. But I like the first one better." Seth said more like a question. I nodded mouthing 'first' to him, he still doesn't know that I have a locker right next to his. Surprises, surprises I laugh a little, and he gives me another questioning look. "Hey. Do you want to sit by me, and my friends at lunch?" He asked. I nodded. Just then the teacher came in to start the lesson.

(After algebra)

I walk with Seth to our lockers, I haven't gone to mine yet. I twist the combination for the lock on the locker. When it is open I throw my books into it and turned to Seth who was grinning ear to ear.

"What's the smile about? Never mind lets go, I want to see the faces of your friends when they see me." I take his hand and start speed walking to the cafeteria. When we sit down at the table I have only a banana in my hand when all the boys, and Leah, have a tray full of food, and the other girls at the table are like me with only a fruit. they look at me surprised that I'm sitting with them, with their mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth already." I say.

"I already like you." a girl next to Jared said. Brady and Collin looked at each other.

"Hey Earth Girl!" They teased at the same time. I mouthed to Seth 'You didn't tell them?' He smiled and shook his head.

"Well since Seth didn't tell you I might as well. Brady Collin, I actually like that nickname so I don't mind if you say it." I said sweetly. "And I know you were just trying to tease me with it." I stated narrowing my eyes at them. They both frowned, and the rest of us laughed. After they introduced themselves, I started talking with Kim and Rachel, Paul's and Jared's girlfriends. I have to say, they are really nice. Out of the corner of my eye I see the boys teasing Seth about something and Seth talking with them but also staring at me.

After school was out I walked through the doors just to see Seth.

"Hey! Locker buddy _(A/N From past experience)_!" I say just as his phone rings. He frowns and holds his hand up to tell me to wait for him. I roll my eyes as I wait for him to get off the phone. I start to walk towards the bench when someone grabs my arm, obviously Seth. I shake it away, and tell him, "I'm just going to sit down at the bench, okay." He nods still frowning but lets me go over to it.

Once he hangs up he starts walking towards me and sits down on the bench facing me. but he still has to look down and I have to look up just to see his face. "Seriously, could you slouch once in a while I would like to be able to see your face without having to look up." I say teasingly. He just smiles and says 'never'.

_Review please!_


	7. Horns,Liz,and laughing

**_The place they go to for the date is real. FYI!_**

**_*I do not own Twilight*_**

**Chapter 6**

**Saturday morning I wake up and I remember that I have something going on today I just don't know what. It's 5 o'clock in the morning. I'm tred from meeting Sam and Emily. I got home at 10 o'clock on the dot and did homework for like two hours, so I barely got any sleep.**

** "****Oh! I have only two hours!" I whisper to myself remembering that I have a date with Seth. I run to my closet and grab a green tank top and black shorts. After I'm done in the shower I put my clothes on and just a little bit of mascara and brush my teeth. When I look at my clock it is 6:45 so I head downstairs to have breakfast, but when I run down the stairs I trip, but luckily I was at the bottom step. **

**After I'm done with breakfast, I hear a horn honk and I realize it is my sisters car. I run outside because she is never up this early, and find a very happy Seth honking the horn from outside her car.**

** "****What are you doing! you are going to wake Liz up!" I practically scream.**

** "****Looks like you already have." Seth replies, while pointing to Elizabeth's window with the light shining through. She opens up her window and looks out as angry as a wolf being teased by it's owner. **

** "****Sara! What are you doing, and who is this boy?! Did you break into my car?!" She screams from the third floor.**

** "****Liz! I'm going out, this is Seth! And ask him that!" I yell answering her questions in order. I look at him and smirk, then Liz huffs and stomps back into her room.**

**When she is out of sight Seth starts to tickle my waist, man! How does he know that is my ticklish spot. "SSSSSSSEEETTHHH! Ssstttooppp…" I say between giggles. He tickles me for a few more seconds before pulling away.**

** "****So you ready to go?" Seth asks. I nod and start walking right next to him. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "You know your sister is really scary." I laugh.**

** "****I know, right?" I reply like it is the first time I've heard that. "So where are we going?" I ask. He just shrugs and replies with,**

****** "****It's a surprise."**


	8. Mud, Fish, and Picnics

Please review I love it when you do! I know I did not write a chapter for meeting Sam and Emily, and I totally forgot to I'm sorry. This chapter is funny and sweet, I love it. This is the date chapter! Again, review!

*I do not own Twilight*

Chapter 8

Seth and I are talking a lot while we head to our destination, but he still won't tell me where we are going. I was in the middle of begging him to tell me where we were go, but he wouldn't budge, when he stops walking and says 'we're here!' I look around we are on Quillayute River with two kayaks placed right on shore, a forest green one, and a turquoise one. The view of the island was amazing. Seth chuckled. I turned to face him.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask embarrassed a little, he nodded and I hid my face from a blush. He puts his index finger under my chin to make me look up. But when I did that second I ran away from him before he could see my face. He groans and starts running to catch me.

"You little girl get back-" He starts but falls down in a puddle of mud that I dodged. I giggled and he finishes with, "here." I shake my head and reply.

"I think I'm good." I giggle again. He gets up and starts to run after me with his arms open for a hug. I start to run away but didn't look where I was going and run straight into a tree.

I fall back and end up looking up to the branches above me. I giggle and look to see Seth slipping and sliding from the mud on his shoes, I jump up and start climbing the tree when Seth was getting up from slipping again. I stop when I get to a branch hidden by the leaves. He looks up from the ground and looks around the area until his eyes meet the tree I fell into and ran to it, surprisingly not falling again.

He looks around and I decide to play around. I grab an apple from the tree and throw it across the open space and it hits a low branch making it shake and a couple leaves fall from it. Seth turns around really fast and falls down again. I giggle and figured out that was a mistake. His eyes shoot up, and starts laughing.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about yourself?" Seth asks while I swing down and land on my feet from falling like ten feet. I shake my head.

"Nope, I don't think so." I say. "Unless you call ten years of gymnastics and playing football with my brother when he comes around new information." I add. He just looks at me in shock. "Hey girls can play football too!" I defend myself. Seth just shakes his head.

"Not that, but are you okay you took a pretty bad fall?" Seth asks with concern in his eyes. I see that he was talking about me running into the tree, and I just laugh. "Now what are you laughing about?" He asks playing with my hair and taking the leaves out.

"I grew up with an older brother and sister, so I barely noticed anything, I think." I said still laughing.

"We better get going." Seth says with a huge grin on his face. he looks down at his watch, grabs my hand and starts running to the kayaks. I lag behind him not wanting to run right now. "Com'in?" Seth asks right in front of me.

I take off running and right when I get to the shoreline I turn around and say "The real question is are you com'in?" He smirks and runs towards me.

We're in the middle of the lake when I realized that I don't know where we are headed. I decide to ask Seth even though he will probably say it's a surprise. I'll take the risk.

"Seth where are we headed, and don't you say i- EEEEKKKK!" I jump and almost fall out of the kayak, when a fish jumps out of the water and lands in my lap. "Aww it's just a little fish." I say stroking the fish with water.

"you-, scre-" Seth tries to make fun of me while laughing.

"Shut it Clearwater!" I snapped at Seth While throwing the fish over him and into the water. He quiets right away. I put a hand to my heart. "I think I may be bipolar." I notice.

"Nnnoo, ya think." He asks with sarcasm in his voice. He starts laughing again. "And maybe I'm on laughing gas."

"Nnnoo, ya think" I mock.

After 15 more minutes we dock at the island in the middle of Quillayute Lake. We're walking for like 5 more minutes when I decide to ask where we are going but right when I open my mouth, Seth moves a tree branch out of the way.

It opens up to a small area with a picnic table with a brunch set up with natural light only coming from the top and white rose vines rounding the whole table. My mouth literally drops open. I snap it shut when I see that the tablecloth is covered with canidae.

"How did you know my favorite animal was canidae?"I ask very suspicious.

"I'm very observant." seth states.

"Or you are just a stalker." I accuse.

"Why would you think that? It is very hurtful." he asks putting a hand over his heart. We both burst out laughing.

We finish brunch and kayak back to shore. Seth walks me home and it is actually like four o'clock when we reach my driveway.

"I had a great time." Seth states.

"Me too." I reply. Seth kisses my cheek and walks into the forest.

Just as I'm about to walk into my house to get yelled at by my mother, if she is even home, I hear a wolf howl I just shake my head and walk into the house.


	9. Life

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer needs to be fixed because there is some sort of virus so I am using my sister's computer. Please review!

*I don't own Twilight.*

Chapter 9

I close the door as quiet as I could without making any noise so Liz will not start yelling at me for waking her up this morning, or to get yelled at by my mother for not telling her where I was.

Most people that I've made friends with at school or just people I pass by think I have the most amazing life ever but in realistically, sometimes I would be glad to take their place. To not have a father that thought three kids was too much to handle so he just disappears leaving my mother to take care of us by herself.

But when I was like seven and a half my mother thought it was too hard to do by herself. She started doing drugs, drank alcohol, and she blames me for my father just disappearing out of nowhere just leaving a note that said :

_Three is just too hard. I wish Sara was never born._

_-Dad_

My family changed then. Even though I was the youngest out of the children, I was the one making food for the family going shopping for what we need. Even though I was the youngest, I had to do the laundry. To make money I had to go around the neighborhood, mowing their lawn, gardening and weeding, and that didn't even do much for the family.

When my mom finally got a hold on herself,(Just a little bit) she would go to work at the hospital. She would help people get on their feet after something went down, got into an accident, did an overdose on drugs, or anything to put them in the hospital. Even though she saw all that happened to these people she still did drugs and didn't even try to stop, it just sickens me.

Then there are my siblings Elizabeth was too selfish to even care she treated me like trash, or her nanny, I just finally gotten used to it. Tyler was a little bit nicer, at least he treated me with respect.

I am the Earth Girl of my grade, I am a nerd but not a total geek. I would say that I'm smart and sometimes become obsessive of the earth and nature, but it fascinates me how people lived before electronics, sending letters if you wanted to talk to someone, not just turning on a phone and wait like twenty seconds for a reply. Sometimes I would like to take three people that are obsessed with technology and put them on a island to see how long they would last. (Back on topic.)

I definitely am a nerd, but I love sports especially to play football and baseball, not softball, baseball.

As I'm walking through the house trying not to be seen or heard a floorboard squeaks. Man! I need to fix that, it always squeaks when I'm trying to not be seen, but doesn't make a sound when I'm just casually walking around.

"Sara. Is that you? We have a visitor." I hear my mom say as I walk into the kitchen. When I see the familiar face I gasp.

"Tyler?"

"You know it!" He replies with a huge grin spread across his face.


End file.
